1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container assembly, and in particular to a container and lid assembly having indicia for indicating the contents of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a consumer orders a hot or cold drink from a coffee shop or a donut shop, it is often necessary to mark the container in order to identify the consumer's selected choice from the menu of beverages offered by the shop. For instance, the shop might have on its menu: coffee, tea, decaffeinated coffee and tea, with sugar or no sugar, etc. Conventionally, in order to differentiate between these selections the store employee would use pen or pencil and mark the cup according to the customer's selection. However, this conventional marking system is time consuming, inconvenient and often gives rise to numerous errors, due to the employee's poor hand writing. Furthermore, additional problems may arise due to loss or malfunctioning of writing implements.
Other containers may provide pre-printed indicia on the cup, which needs to be marked by the store employee, or pre-molded markers on the plastic lid or cover of the container.